Korax (Hexen)
Korax es el enemigo jefe final en Hexen: Beyond Heretic y es el principal antagonista del juego. Aparece por primera vez físicamente en el último centro, en Dark Crucible. Korax es el segundo de los hermanos Jinetes de la Serpiente. Es el responsable de corromper y establecer un reino en el mundo de Cronos, en donde se lleva a cabo la historia de Hexen, así como su hermano menor, D'Sparil, corrompió el mundo de Parthoris y su hermano mayor, Eidolon, después corrompería el de Thyrion. No es para nada humanoide como lo es D'Sparil, ya que tiene seis brazos, ojos rojos, una cara esquelética demoníaca y una larga cola. Él tiene 5.000 puntos de daño. Historia Korax utilizó el Orbe del Caos, un artefacto muy poderoso, capaz de controlar la vida y la muerte, para cometer sus fechorías. Su primer movimiento fue sobornar a los líderes de las principales facciones militares/políticas de Cronos: Zedek, Traductus y Menelkir ofreciéndoles la vida eterna a cambio de sus servicios. Después de eso, fue sólo cuestión de tiempo para que todo Cronos se doblegara a la voluntad de Korax. Sin embargo, tres jóvenes adeptos a estas facciones resistieron la corrupción: Baratus, Parias y Daedolon. Ellos decidieron hacer a un lado sus diferencias para perseguir un objetivo en común: detener a Korax a toda costa. A diferencia de D'Sparil, quien tiene un aspecto humanoide, o Eidolon, con un aspecto demoníaco, Korax posee un aspecto como de insecto. Su cuerpo girsáceo-negruzco parece un exoesqueleto o una cucaracha; tiene dos ojos rojos, ocho extremidades (seis "brazos" y dos "piernas") y una cola parecida a la del xenomorfo. Sinopsis de la batalla La batalla contra Korax tiene lugar en dos salas principales, cada una con cuatro habitaciones más pequeñas, dos en cada extremo. Primera sala Cuando el jugador entre a la primera sala principal, se encontrará con Korax frente a frente, quien comenzará a atacarle de inmediato. Ataca disparando un proyectil de cada uno de sus seis brazos; estos proyectiles son idénticos a los de distintos enemigos del juego, y el tipo de proyectil usado parace ser al azar, aunque en cada disparo los seis siempre serán del mismo tipo. Si el jugador es alcanzado por los seis proyectiles, recibirá un daño potencialmente mortal aunque haya comenzado con toda la salud plena. Korax se mueve extremadamente despacio, manteniéndose relativamente estacionario. En cada una de las salas principales hay tres tipos de trampas que Korax puede activar a intervalos aleatorios durante la pelea. Cuando levanta el brazo y suelta un rayo, cualquiera de estas cosas ocurrirá: # La mayor parte del suelo se convertirá en lava, que dañará al jugador parado sobre ella. El único lugar seguro es el centro de la sala, por lo que es aconsejable quedarse cerca de allí en todo momento. # Las espinas a lo largo del pasillo central subirán rápidamente, comenzando desde el frente y moviéndose hacia atrás, pudiendo empalar al jugador, causándole la muerte instantánea. Luego de 5 segundos volverán a bajar. # Se activarán unos páneles en el techo que rociarán la habitación con bolas de fuego. Además, se debe tener en cuenta que hay partes del techo que pueden aplastar al jugador. Cuando Korax baje al 50% de sus puntos de vida, se teletransportará a la otra sala principal y dos de las habitaciones pequeñas se abrirán: # Las primeras dos habitaciones liberarán 16 Ettins cada una. # Al eliminar a todos los Ettins, las siguientes dos habitaciones se abrirán y liberarán 16 Centauros cada una. # Al eliminar a todos los Centauros, la puerta a la siguiente sala principal se abrirá. Segunda sala En la siguiente sala principal, Korax estará activo nuevamente, atacando al jugador pero ahora con la habilidad adicional de teletransportarse a lugares aleatorios entre las dos salas. Si el jugador no acaba rápidamente con él, abrirá las siguientes dos habitaciones pequeñas: # Las primeras dos habitaciones liberarán 16 Serpientes del caos cada una. # Al eliminar a todas las Serpientes, las siguientes dos habitaciones se abrirán y liberarán 16 Obispos oscuros cada una. Además, en esta fase, Korax puede invocar un par de Ettins, Serpientes del caos o Centauros fantasmales para atacar al jugador. Estos Monstruos mash operan en forma idéntica a sus versiones normales, pero no dejarán cadáver al ser eliminados. Finalmente, al morir, el cadáver de Korax caerá al suelo y liberará una serie de espíritus que dañarán al jugador si se acerca demasiado. Después de eso, se abrirá en el fondo de la sala el portal al final del juego. Sugerencias Korax siempre se teletransportará en el orden detallado anteriormente, aunque a veces puede teletransportarse en rápida sucesión. Es conveniente aprender el camino para que sea más fácil apuntar a Korax. Pero ten en cuenta que puede hacer telefrag si estás en su lugar de aterrizaje. Se recomienda tratar de matar a Korax en la segunda sala antes de que abra las puertas liberando las Serpientes del Caos y / o los Obispos oscuros, haciendo tu misión mucho más difícil. Una vez que el jugador ingresa a la segunda sala, las puertas que llevan al puente del inicio del mapa se cerrarán, impidiendo que los jugadores usen los interruptores para obtener Maná. Por lo tanto, puede ser ventajoso no moverse a la segunda sala en absoluto durante la batalla. Los espítirus que salen de Korax después de su muerte te causarán daño si te acercas demasiado. Funcionan igual que los fantasmas de la Vara fantasmal, pero no te atacarán, así que si te quedas atrás estarás a salvo. Mensajes Aunque no aparezaca físicamente hasta el final, el rostro de Korax aparece al principio de cada centro del juego para dar un mensaje intimidante al jugador: # Siete Portales: "Saludos, mortal. ¿Estás listo para morir?" (Greetings, mortal. Are you ready to die?) # Bosque Sombrío: "Mis sirvientes pueden oler tu sangre, humano." (My servants can smell your blood, human.) # Seminario del Heresiarca: "Adórame y quizá sea misericordioso. Aunque... tal vez no." (Worship me and I may yet me merciful. Then again... maybe not.) # Castillo del Dolor: "Haz jugado demasiado a este juego, mortal. Creo que te removeré del tablero." (You have played this game too long, mortal. I think I shall remove you from the board.) # Necrópolis: "¿Eres lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar a tus propios maestros?" (Are you strong enough to face your own masters?) Durante la última escena del juego, se observa un tablero de ajedrez con las figuras de Korax y del jugador (según su clase) frente a frente. Sin embargo, la figura de Korax está siendo retirada por una mano demoníaca roja que sería la de su hermano mayor, Eidolon. Después de unos segundos, aparece un texto: "...pero hay jugadores más fuertes que tú, y ¿quién conoce sus próximos movimientos?" (but there are players mightier than you, and who knows their next moves?). Esto es una pista que deja entrever el desarrollo de la secuela, Hexen II. Notas * El nombre de "Korax" ''proviene del latín ''Corvus corax, que es el nombre científico del cuervo común (raven). Obviamente, esto tiene relación con Corvus, el protagonista de Heretic, y con Raven Software. Imágenes HXN Crisol oscuro.png|El Crisol Oscuro, la guarida de Korax. HXN Korax trampas.png|Korax activando las trampas de bolas de fuego y estacas. HXN Korax lava.png|Korax activando la trampa de lava. HXN Orbe del caos.png|El orbe del caos. HXN Escena final.png|Korax siendo removido del tablero por Eidolon. Véase también en:Korax Categoría:Enemigos Hexen Hexen-6